We Can(t) Be (Just) Friends - KaiHo
by aquaryoung21
Summary: A guy and girl can be friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other, maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, Or maybe forever.. . . It's Kai x Suho . . It's KAIHO . . [would you like to gimme a review? thankchuu ]


We Can(t) Be (Just) Friends

.

.

Written by Aquaryoung21

.

.

. . .

.

OneShoot~ totally romance

GS! For Uke

.

.

It's Kai x Suho

.

.

It's KAIHO

.

.

A guy and girl can be friends, but at one point or another,

they will fall for each other, maybe temporarily,

maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late,

 _ **Or maybe forever**_

.

.

~ We Can(t) Be (Just) Friends~

.

.

Mereka bilang, kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih menjadi janin yang berenang di dalam perut ibu kami. Konyol, tapi aku rasa mereka benar. Karena aku merasa memang sudah sangat dekat dengam gadis ini. Wajahnya mungil, matanya sipit, kulitnya begitu lembut dan seputih salju. Bibirnya kecil dan tipis jika dia tersenyum matanya akan membentuk sabit yang cantik. Dia berbeda dari kebanyakan _yeoja_ karena dia sangat tidak menjaga _image_ di depanku, dia suka melempar lelucon konyol yang entah selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum. _I ever thought about this before, she's the one who can make flowers grow even in the saddest part of me_. Dan namanya adalah Kim Joonmyeon, atau bisa di sapa Suho.

Sudah 17 tahun kami berteman, bukan waktu yang singkat dan aku yakin sekali kalau aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Awalnya, aku pikir di dunia suho hanya ada 4 laki-laki, ayahnya, _oppa_ nya, kakeknya, dan aku. Tapi aku salah, seorang _namja_ lain berhasil menerobos kehidupan suho dan membuatku merasa, suho sahabatku semakin jauh.

.

.

"Kai!"suara nyaring suho menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan membuat salah seorang siswa yang tengah makan tersedak karena kaget namanya dipanggil dengan suara melengking seperti tadi.

"kau membuatku tersedak myeonie!" ucap Kai sedikit kesal.

" _mianhae_ nini~"

Kai membulatkan matanya saat suho menyebutnya dengan sebutan nini. Oh itu nama kecil Kai, dulu suho kesulitan menyebut 'Jongin', nama asli Kai, dan berakhir dengan menyebut Kai dengan nini. Dan sampai sekarang pun, suho masih sering memanggil Kai seperti itu saat mencoba membujuk Kai, sahabat 17 tahunnya.

"yah! Jangan panggil aku begitu" desis Kai seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Takut-takut ada salah satu penggiat dari KFC, **Kai Fans Club** , yang mengetahuinya, bisa bisa besok akan ada puluhan yeoja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. bayangkan saja jika besok Kai dipanggil 'nini _oppa'_ ih membayangkannya saja Kai merinding. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan lamunan liarnya yang mengerikan soal 'nini _oppa_ ' dan mendapati suho dengan wajah _puppy_ nya tapat berada di hadapannya.

Saat itu rasanya seperti seluruh cadangan oksigen terserap habis dan hanya menyisakan Kai ruang hampa yang membuatnya sesak. _this is too much, I'm overdose_ pikir Kai.

"kau mau minta apa?" Kai berusaha menetralkan perasaannya dan kembali dengan gaya _cool_ nya.

"kau memang pengertian! Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah temani aku ya?"

"kemana?"

"lihat _sparing_ basket, hari ini SMA kita uji coba sama SMA seotae, yah Kai? _Jebaaall_ "

DEG

 _Oh aku hampir melupakan yang satu itu_ ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah.. apapun untukmu myeonie"

Suho melonjak senang dan merebut kotak jus dari tangan Kai. Menyedot jusnya sedikit kemudian tersenyum cerah dan mata itu membentuk sabit lagi.

"kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

Suho pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Suho selalu begitu tapi Kai tahu, ia dan suho saling menyayangi.

Kai termenung beberapa saat dan matanya terpaku pada sedotan putih yang menancap di kotak jus jeruknya kemudian dengan cepat mengamankan benda itu dalam genggamannya. Kai tersenyum seraya meminum sisa jusnya dari sedotan putih itu.

 _Is this indirect kiss, suho-ah?_

.

.

Suho menjadi suho yang berbeda saat berada di tribun lapangan basket. Dia memekik meneriakkan salah seorang _sunbae_ yang dengan kerennya tengah men _dribble_ bola oranye diatas lapangan basket itu. suho yang berbeda terlihat sama seperti sebagian _yeoja_ yang ada di tribun itu, menurut Kai begitu.

" _ommona!_ Kai! _He looks so fine, omg my feels_ " suho berkomat-kamit seraya memeras pergelangan tangan Kai. Kai sendiri hanya pasrah jika pulang nanti tangannya merah-merah akibat kelakuan liar suho yang berbahaya ini.

Kai memicingkan matanya pada sosok yang suho gilai. Rambut _dark blnode_ nya, mata obsidian yang menatap tajam, _smirk_ meremehkannya, dia memang keren. Bahkan Kai yang _namja_ juga terpesona tapi jika melihat kenyataan nya bahwa sosok itulah yang merubah suhonya dan mengambil tempat dalam kehidupan myeonienya. Wu Yifan.

Sejenak Kai menulikan telinganya dan membutakannya matanya. Dia hanya terfokus menatap suho yang tengah asik menyelami dunia fantasi yang dibuatnya tentang angan-angan bersama wu yifan. Kai menenggelamkan dirinya lagi dan lagi dalam pesona seorang kim suho, teman baiknya, sahabat 17 tahunnya.

Suho sejak masuk SMA memang sudah menjadi _member_ GWFC, **Gorgeous Wu Fans Club**. Wu yifan seorang _sunbae_ yang terkenal karena dia sangat tampan dan seorang kapten basket dengan keahlian memukau yang membuat siapapun menyukainya. Pesonanya yang maha dahsyat, tak peduli seberapa menyebalkan wajahnya saat dia menyeringai tapi suho selalu jatuh padanya.

Kai tersenyum miris namun matanya tak pernah berpaling dari suho yang dengan wajah merah padamnya tetap meneriakkan nama wu yifan. _Kim joonmyeon, joonmyeon, myeonie, suho, teman ku yang terbaik, sahabat 17 tahunku, untuk kesekian kalinya aku menyadari perasaan ini.. kau tahu ho, aku tak bisa lagi hanya berteman denganmu. Kim joonmyeon, joonmyeon, myeonie, suho, teman ku yang terbaik, sahabat 17 tahunku, aku, Kim Jongin, Jongin, nini, kai, teman terbaikmu, sahabat 17 tahunmu, telah jatuh cinta padamu, dan mengetahui kau menyukai wu yifan, hatiku sakit._

Ada rasa panas yang menjalari dada jongin saat dia kembali disadarkan oleh kenyataan yang ada. Jongin membuang wajahnya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan suhonya. Dan kai lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

"hey! nini~"joonmyeon menepuk bahu kai pelan dan terlihat namja itu mengerjapkan matanya sayu. Ya, kai tertidur setelah berpikir keras tetang perasaannya pada joonmyeon, pada suho. Suho mengerjapkan matanya menantikan dengan sabar kai mengumpulkan nyawanya yang entah sudah terbang seberapa jauh.

Senja mulai datang menghampiri, bahkan sang mentari hampir tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya dan mereka tersisa di tribun yang menyepi.

"kemana orang-orang?" Tanya kai bingung.

"nini, ini sudah sangat sore dan sudah 10 menit aku mencoba membangunkanmu, ayo pulang" ucap suho beranjak dari duduknya. Kai ikut bangun dari duduknya dan dia merasakan pegal yang amat pada lehernya. Ya, kai tertidur dengan posisi menundukan kepalanya.

Suho berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dimana motor merah kai terparkir.

"nanti mampir ke toko _bubbletea_ ya? Aku belikan kau satu karena sudah menemaniku nini" ucap suho dengan senyuman. Kai hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kedai yang mereka datangi cukup ramai walau hari sudah malam, suho tengah berdiri mengantri untuk membeli sementara kai memilih duduk di kursi yang disediakan sang pemilik café.

Mata Kai sedari tadi terus menatapi punggung joonmyeon dan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Entah kelelahan atau merasa frustasi mengingat hal yang membuatnya tertidur di tribun tadi.

 _If life was supposed to be easy I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out ways to get you to fall in love with me.._

"kai _oppa!_ " kai tersadar dari lamunannya begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah menyapanya. Itu joy, atau sooyoung adiknya chanyeol, sahabat kai di sekolah yang kebetulan juga anak basket seperti wu yifan.

"kau sedang apa duduk di sini?" Tanya joy dan matanya mengitari seisi kedai dan tersenyum begitu dia berhasil menangkap sosok suho di dalam barisan pembeli.

"ah.. bersama suho _eonnie_? Ini hari jumat heum.. mau kencan ya?" goda joy dengan senyuman setannya.

" _aniya_! Aku hanya mengantarnya ke sini sehabis menonton pertandingan basket"

"ow, sejak kapan kau suka basket?" Tanya joy bingung tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "kau rela mengantarnya hm, kau suka dengan _eonnie_ kan" joy ini suka sekali menggoda kai yang dia sudah anggap seperti _oppa_ nya sendiri. Kai dan chanyeol memang sangat dekat.

"bukan.. tidak kami hanya teman"

" _But just friends don't look at each other like that_.. aku lihat caramu menatapnya, tatapanmu bilang 'dia milikku' dan ketika ku lihat _eonnie_ bersamamu matanya seakan bilang 'aku aman bersamanya'uh kalian cocok" ucap joy bersemu sendirian.

"tapi dia tak suka aku.."

DEG

"hey asik sekali mengobrolnya!" suho sudah datang dengan dua _bubbletea_ di tangannya. "hai sooyoung, kau sendirian?"

"oh, hai _eonnie_.. aku bersama _oppa_ ku, chanyeol _oppa_ sedang cari parkir hehe"

"kau mau pulang?" Tanya kai. Suho mengangguk.

"youngie, kami pulang ya, sampaikan salamku pada _oppa_ mu, _annyeong_ "

Joy memaksakan senyumannya.

 _Tapi dia tak suka aku.._

Joy merasa aneh, dia merasa sesak.

"kenapa tidak antri?" chanyeol menyadarkan joy dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengantri.

.

.

" _gomawoyo_ , nini-ah" suho tersenyum. Suho tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya sementara kai masih duduk di atas motornya dengan mesin menyala. Rumahnya berada di seberang rumah suho. Tidak jauh. Mereka sangat dekat, hanya saja semua terasa tidak mungkin sekarang. Begitu pikir kai.

"aku pulang"ucap kai begitu dia pulang.

"kemana saja?" itu minseok, kakanya kai. Kai bingung ada sepatu laki-laki di rumahnya.

"ada yang datang?"

"iya, ada luhan"

Oh.. pacar kakaknya.

"ayah dan ibu belum pulang? Mereka bilang pulang hari ini?"

"mereka tadi menelpon.. katanya mungkin baru lusa bisa pulang"ucap minseok.

"oh, yaudah _noona_ sana temani luhan _hyung_ , buatkan dia minum. Aku mau mandi ya"

Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan termenung pada jendela kamarnya. Kakinya tergerak berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirainya dan langsung menatap jendela di seberang, kamarnya suho. Lampu kamar suho menyala, tirai putih yang menutupi jendelannya itu membuat kai hanya bisa melihat siluet sosok suho. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandi nya. Kai tersenyum kemudian merogoh ponselnya yang ada di kantung jaketnya.

" _yeoboseyo_.."

"uh, myeonie kau cantik sekali" ucap kai dengan senyuman, gadis itu di dalam kamarnya terlihat berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Terlihat tak berapa lama gadis itu menyibak tirainya dan membuka bingkai jendelanya.

" _surprise_!"ucap kai di dalam teleponnya.

"sudah rindu yeah?" Tanya suho dengan senyuman.

"iya.. rindu sekali dengan suho **temanku, sahabat 17 tahunku** " kai menekankan perkataannya di ucapannya.

"jalan yuk" ajak suho.

"tumben.. mau kemana?"

"ke lotte world yuk, mumpung besok libur, orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah"

"memangnya kamu ga capek? Kan abis teriak tadi"

"kalau menghabiskan waktu sama nini, mana bisa capek?"

DEG

Kai merasa sesuatu menggelitik hatinya. Kadang, kai merasa seperti suho mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Lewat ucapan dan sikap yang terkesan spesial dan hanya gadis itu tunjukkan padanya. Ingat beberapa saat lalu yang joy katakan? _Just friends don't look at each other like that_. Dah harus kai akui hal itu ada benarnya. Walau pun samar, tapi tatapan joonmyeon.. ah, kai tidak mau terlalu percaya diri. Toh baru hari ini juga dia lihat kalau suho menggilai pemain basket, wu yifan.

"halo? Halo? Nini? Kau masih di sana? Aku tahu kau belum mandi cepat mandi!"

Kai tersadar kamudian membalas ucapan gadis itu.

"ya, tunggu aku akan menjemputmu"

.

.

Karena hari esok sekolah libur, wajar kalau lotte world malam ini dipenuhi dengan pasangan muda. Beberapa pasang mata yeoja melayangkan tatapannya pada kai, kai tersenyum.. dia tahu kalau dirinya keren padahal kai hanya mengenakan jeans dengan atasnya kemeja denim yang tidak dikancing sehingga kaus garis-garis putih-hitamnya terlihat, rambutnya dibuat sedikit naik dan jangan lupakan parfum dengan aroma _manly_ yang menguar dari tubuh kai. Bahkan suho sendiri sedikit bingung dengan nininya.

"kau wangi sekali? Sengaja tebar pesona?" Tanya suho dengan tatapan menginterogasi lalu kemudian dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling yang menatap 'buas' kai. Gadis mungil itu melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada setiap yeoja yang bermata genit pada kai.

"tidak.. siapa yang tebar pesona? Kau tahu myeon, menjadi mempesona itu diluar kehendakku, aku sudah terlahir dengan pesona meluber seperti ini" kai memasang senyuman bangga nya. Dan didetik kai mengatakan itu suho merasa sesuatu dari dalam perutnya siap keluar, ingin muntah dengar kepedeaan sahabatnya itu.

"tapi kalau habis naik itu, apa pesonamu masih meluber?"Tanya joonmyeon dengan seringaian setan menunjuk sebuah wahana yang sumpah demi apapun kai paling benci. Tornado. *gatau di lotte world ada apa engga wakakakkakak*

Kai meneguk ludahnya dan menatap joonmyeon yang ada di sampingnya. Sementara joonmyeon hanya menaik-turunkan alisnya menantang si pemilik pesona meluber itu.

"ayolah.. nini _bbuing_ ~~"

Oh tidak.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali kai memuntahkan isi perutnya sementara suho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sampingnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, suho sedikit kasihan sih melihat kai. Sedikit. Ingat hanya **sedikit**.

"nini _gwaenchanayo_?"Tanya suho kini mnegelus-ngelus punggung kai. Kai bangun dari posisinya dan menatap suho.

" _gwaen_ … hoekk"

"kayaknya kau hamil deh ni"ucap suho watados.

Mungkin suho lelah, dan kai tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengelak.

"ya.. aku hamil kare..hoek hoek.. na mu"

Suho membantu memijak tengkuk kai.

"nini.. cepatlah sembuh masih banyak wahana yang belum kita naiki"ucap suho. Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman bermain dan matanya termenung pada kedai _ice cream_ dimana sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut blonde nya tengah berdiri di sana.

"kai.. bukankah itu yifan _sunbae_?" Tanya suho seraya menepuk punggung kai. Kai memicingkan matanya.

"iya.."

"aku mau _ice cream_ ni!" suho menggaet tangan kai dan membawanya kabur dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri kedai itu.

" _ahjussi_ _ice cream_ cokelatnya 2"

DUG

Suho sengaja menyenggolkan tangannya ke lengan yifan supaya namja itu melihatnya.

"o! _sunbaenim_!" seru suho berpura pura kaget melihat yifan. Demi tuhan akting suho jelek sekali dan itu membuat kai malu makanya dia hanya membuang wajahnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum coret menyeringai. Dia mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari akting payah suho, begitu pikir kai. Jelas sekali ekspresi suho tadi seperti _sasaeng_ yang ketahuan saat sedang melancarkan aksinya oleh kepolisian setempat. Yifan bodoh, naga bodoh. Bodoh.

"kau di sini joon?" Tanya yifan dan suho mengangguk antusias sekali. "sendirian?"

"bersama aku!" ucap kai tiba tiba. Kris tertawa pelan.

"oh maaf jongin, di sini gelap"

Ada empat siku-siku di kening kai sekarang. Apa maksdunya naga itu? gelap? Maksudnya kai saru gitu makanya ga keliatan? Oh mungkin yifan ada benarnya kai. Suho tau amarah yang mulai menguar dari diri kai dan mencoba menenangkan kai.

"hohohooo _sunbaenim_ lucu sekali! Iya kan kai? Kai sudah sering dibilang begini hahahihihohooo" ucap suho mencoba mengajak kai bercanda.

"ini _ice cream_ anda" si _ahjussi_ penjual _ice cream_ menyodorkan 2 _cone ice cream_ pada kris dan pemuda itu pun membayarnya.

"kau datang bersama seseorang _sunbaenim_?" Tanya suho seraya menunjuk 2 _ice cream cone_ yang yifan pegang. Seketika ada raut bingung yang berusaha disembunyikan di wajah yifan namun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"ya, bersama sepupuku" ucap yifan. "aku duluan ya.. joon dan jongin"ucap suho. Yifan sudah tidak terlihat oleh mata tapi suho masih mematung di tempatnya seraya menyentuh dadanya yang berpacu liar. Bahkan ketika _ahjussi_ memberikan _ice cream_ pesanannya suho tidak sadar diri dan mengabaikannya alhasil kai lah yang mengambil dan membayarnya. Kai menyodorkan _ice cream_ tepat didepan wajah suho tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Suho masih diam dengan senyuman manisnya yang dulu mungkin hanya akan suho berikan ketika ia bermain ayunan bersama kai. Kai menghela nafas. _When I see you smile and know that it isn't for me, that's when I will miss you the most_.

"jadi kau mau berdiam diri disana myeon? Aku tinggal" seru kai membawa kembali _ice cream_ mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan suho yang masih berdiam diri.

.

.

Kai tengah tidur siang di kelasnya saat suho menghampiri _namja_ itu dan membangunkannya. Mungkin kalau chanyeol atau siapapun yang melakukannya kai tidak akan segan-segan menendang keras bokong mereka namun suho berbeda. Suho selalu bisa menjinakkan singa liar yang ada di dalam diri kai.

"kebiasaan! Kau melewatkan makan siangmu untuk tidur! Makanya jangan nonton film yang tidak-tidak terus kalau malam!" ucap suho menyuapi roti melon ke dalam mulut kai yang seperti boneka otomatis terbuka. "kunyah yang benar!"pekik suho saat kai hanya mengemut rotinya.

PLAK

"ada hal yang penting yang aku ingin bicarakan, dan aku ingin minta saranmu" ucap suho kini malah dia yang memakan roti melon itu.

"apa?"kai mengambil kotak susu pisang yang diabawa suho dan mulai meminum isinya.

"apa menurutmu yifan _sunbaenim_ sedang mengencani seseorang? Waktu itu ketika kita bertemu di lotte world, saat ku tanya dia datang bersama seseorang dia sempat terlihat bingung.. apa dia mengencani seseorang ya, secara diam-diam? Apa dia tak mau mematahkan hati _fangirl_ nya seperti aku?"Tanya suho kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu. Kai meneguk susunya pelan dan sedikit kasihan melihat wajah sendu suho itu. _haish, makanya tidak usah suka sama dia suho!_ Erang kai dalam hatinya.

"lalu kau mau aku apa?" Tanya kai.

"aku hanya ingin nini mendengarkan.. nini, kau kan cowok, kau juga popular, apa kau akan diam-diam berkencan juga?" Tanya suho.

Kai menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara kemudian meletakkan 2 jemarinya di dagu berusaha berpikir. "ya" ucap kai singkat. Dan bertambahlah murung wajah suho.

"memiliki banyak fans itu sebuah anugerah ho, dan jika aku menjadi dia aku juga akan diam-diam berkencan, selain karena aku tak mau kehilangan fansku juga untuk melindungi gadisku dari liarnya para fansku seperti yang selalu dilakukan para _idol_ , hehe" kai tertawa seperti orang bodoh di akhir ucapannya dan itu membuat suho kesal. Dengan tidak berperasaan suho mengeplak wajah kai dan meninggalkan kai.

Berbekal rasa sakit akibat pukulan suho kai mengejar _yeoja_ itu dan menjitaknya pelan tepat di ambang pintu kelas. Langkah suho tiba tiba saja berhenti melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas. Byunbaek. Byun baekhyun, si angsa cantik.

"oh.. byunbaek" sapa suho. Baekhyun tersenyum anggun sekali kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki kelas. Ya baekhyun dan kai memang sekelas. Suho menundukkan kepalanya.

"sakit ya myeon?" kai menangkupkan wajah suho panik dan gadis itu hanya mencemberutkan bibirnya. Mata suho berkaca.

" _waeyo_?" Tanya kai khawatir. Suho memejamkan matanya menarik nafas sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

" _gwaenchana_!" ucap suho.

.

.

" _lihat lihat! Kyaa~ yixingie! Ommo dia tampan"_

 _Sejak dulu aku selalu menyukai namja popular. Bodohnya aku tak menyadari keadaan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya berdiam di balik dinding berusaha menetralkan dentuman bodoh di dalam dadaku. Hanya dengan melihat sosok yang aku kagumi kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

" _hayo sedang apa?" senyumannya begitu cantik, dia byun baekhyun sahabatku._

" _eum.."_

" _yixing ada di sana, kenapa malah bersembunyi?"_

 _Dia mendorong aku untuk memperlihatkan diriku. "kalau kau bersembunyi terus bagaimana bisa mendapatkan yixing?" dia menarikku mendekat ke arah yixing._

" _hai xing.."_

" _oh hai baekhyun.."_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat yixing dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Wajahku berubah jadi sangat merah, aku malu, tubuhku juga terasa panas dan dadaku berdegup kencang dan rasanya sesak._

" _hyun, temanmu seperti nya sakit.. wajahnya sangat merah"_

 _Aku malu. Benar-benar malu._

" _tidak dia baik-baik saja, yakan myeon?" Tanya bekhyun._

 _Aku menatapnya dan air mataku jatuh begitu saja. aku memalukan, seharusnya aku membuat yixing terpesona, bukannya membuatnya khawatir seperti itu._

 _Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang baekhyun genggam. Dan yixing terlihat sangat kaget._

" _aku .. aku.."_

 _Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku hanya bisa berlari._

 _BRUG_

 _Dan seseorang selalu ada di sana untuk memelukku._

" _ada apa myeonie?"_

" _aku mempermalukan diriku nini.. aku mempermalukan diriku lagi di depan orang yang ku sukai.."_

 _Sejak saat itu aku tak bertegur sapa dengan baekhyun, aku malu karena menghempaskannya seperti itu. tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, aku menjauhi baekhyun karena.. dia berkencan dengan yixing._

.

.

Suho menjadi pendiam bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa kai bersamanya namun _yeoja_ itu berubah tidak cerewet ketika kai dengan sengaja memacu kuda besi kesayangannya lebih cepat. Suho terlihat sangat pasrah.

" _gomawoyo_ jongin" ucap suho kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat lemas sekali. Kai pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan ketika suho hendak membuka pintu kai menahannya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu gadis itu dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"kau ini kenapa? Aku menjitakmu terlalu keras ya? Maafkan aku ho.. aku minta maaf jangan jadi seorang yang sendu begini, aku tidak suka" ucap kai sedikit kesal.

Suho melukiskan senyum kecil di wajahnya dan menurunkan tangan kai yang berada di bahunya.

"kai tidak salah, aku hanya kehilangan _mood_ ku hari ini itu saja, kau kembalilah ke rumah dan istirahat"

"apa ini karena jawabanku soal yifan _sunbaenim_? Ok maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau ucapanku akan melukai _mood_ mu tapi _please_ jangan seperti ini"

Suho tersenyum, miris.

"tapi aku rasa kau ada benarnya.."

DEG

Kai benci seperti ini. Kadang kai jahat berharap kalau yifan tak pernah membalas perasaan suhonya. Tapi jika melihat wajah murung sahabatnya ini.. kai menyesal dan meminta tuhan mengabaikan doanya barusan.

Kai menyunggingkan senyumannya, mengusak puncak kepala suho sayang.

"semoga _mood_ mu kembali ya, apa aku harus belikanmu banyak _bubbletea_ , cokelat atau _ice cream_?"

" _ani_.."

" _arraseo_.. tapi jangan lama lama murungnya ya, aku kembali"

Kai berjalan meninggalkan suho. Dia sempat berbalik dan menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah memasuki rumahnya. Dengan senyuman miris dia meninggalkan pekarangan rumah suho. _I believe that she will turn around and look at me_.

.

.

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Hari ini dia pulang cepat, tapi kenapa rasanya dia lelah sekali ya? Kai menatap langit langit kamarnya dan pikirannya terhanyut kepada suho lagi.

 _Apa kau sangat menyukainya myeon?_

 _Apa kali ini perasaanmu lebih kuat dibanding kepada yixing dulu?_

 _Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari aku selain sebagai sahabat myeon?_

 _Apa kali ini aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan?_

Kai malas memikirkannya tapi itulah yang memang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin suhonya benar-benar menyukai yifan itu. Dan bodohnya kai tetap menyukainya sambil berharap bisa memiliki suho. Kau harus tahu kai, tuhan menggariskan suho sebagai sahabatmu, jangan pernah berharap lebih. Jangan serakah kai.

"mungkin, aku butuh sedikit perubahan.."

.

.

Minseok _eonnie_ bilang kai sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada piket kelas. Setahu suho kai tidak pernah mau piket pagi dan lagipula, gadis-gadis di kelas kai akan sangat rela menggantikan kai di piket pagi.

Suho berpikir di dalam bus yang kini tengah membawanya menuju sekolah. Ah mungkin saja kai sudah menemukan jalan yang benar dan tidak menjadi pemalas lagi. Toh nanti juga dia akan bertemu kai kan di sekolah?

Sekolah sudah cukup ramai dan suho bisa lihat motor merah kai terparkir, itu tandanya _namja_ itu memang sudah sampai di sekolah. Suho membawa 2 buah _sandwich_ untuk dimakan bersama kai dan begitu dia sampai di kelasnya kai, _namja_ hitam itu tak ada di sana.

"oh.. taeminie, kau tidak lihat kai?" Tanya suho.

"engga.. tapi tasnya adatuh, kenapa joon?"Tanya taemin, _soulmate_ kai di kelas selain chanyeol.

"gapapa.. oh ini, nanti dikasih kai yah, kakaknya bilang dia belum sarapan, _gomawo_ minie!" ucap suho kemudian minggalkan kelas kai menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Hari berjalan sangat lambat dan sampai sekarang di jam pulang pun kai belum terlihat juga. Suho sengaja menunggunya di dekat parkiran. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu dan kai muncul juga, tapi tidak sendiri, bersama sooyoung alias joy, adiknya chanyeol.

"kai!" seru suho senang.

"oh. Hai suho" kai membalas sapaannya dengan datar.

"aku sudah menunggumu.. kau terima _sandwich_ nya kan?"

"iya terima kasih ya"

Kai terlihat menjawab sekenanya dan itu membuat suho kesal sampai ke ubun ubun.

"joy. Kenapa diam? Ayo naik" ajak kai. Joy memasang ekspresi _blank_ nya. _Sialan kim oppa sialan, tidakkah kau lihat wajah kesal suho eonnie_! Umpat joy dalam hatinya. Dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya joy pun naik ke atas sepeda motor kai yang berwarna merah itu.

"duluan ya ho"

"Um.. _sunbae_ duluan ne" joy berucap canggung dan

WUUUUUUSSSHHH

Motor kai melaju begitu saja. sementara suho terdiam di tempatnya, menahan kesal.

"bodoh.. NINI BODOOOOOOHHH!"

.

.

Sudah seminggu kai bersikap menyebalkan (menurut suho). Dia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dengan berbagai macam alasan. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan juga kai beralasan tak bisa berangkat bersama mau menjemput joy katanya. Siapa yang tidak sebal. Di sekolah ketika bell istirahat berbunyi kai langsung ngacir ke kelas joy. Joy dan selalu joy. Rasanya suho semakin jengah dan mau menendang joy dari kehidupan ini. Ups, nanti chanyeol bisa menggantungnya di ring basket. Hari ini di kantin suho makan bersama 2 teman lainnya kyungsoo dan chanyeol yah walaupun dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk karena kyungsoo dan chanyeol berkencan.

"yah! Kalian duduknya terlalu dekat!"ucap suho kesal. Apa apaan 2 manusia ini berlovey dovey di dekatnya!

"kamu kenapa sih joon? Marah terus" ucap kyungsoo bingung, pasalnya joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini suka banget marah marah. Tapi pertanyaan kyungsoo tak digubris oleh suho.

"chanyeol aku mau tanya" ucap suho kini dengan nada serius.

"apa? Jangan pelajaran ya, aku aja nyontek sama kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol santai.

"kai itu lagi dekatin adik kamu ya?"

Chanyeol berdeham seraya membuat ekspresi seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir.

"entahlah.. tapi beberapa hari ini kai selalu menjemput adikku pagi-pagi, mungkin iya.. hmm joon sabar ya, mungkin sebentar lagi di antara kita cuma kamu yang jomblones" chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu suho dengan tangan panjangnya dan kyungsoo cekikikan di sampinya. Tapi suho tak menunjukkan reaksi sebal atau apa tapi malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain kantin.

Kim jongin alias kai baru sama memasuki arena kantin dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan joy. Chanyeol dan kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan suho dan mengangguk paham.

"jadi suka yifan atau kai?" Tanya chanyeol, suho hanya menoleh pelan dan matanya membulat kaget.

"ya yifan lah!" ucap suho.

"terus kenapa liatin kai nya begitu?" Tanya kyungsoo kini gantian. Suho terdiam dan raut wajahnya sedikit bingung.

"kalian gatau rasanya.." suho menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap lamat-lamat kedua temannya yang tengah berhati-hati menunggu jawabannya. "RASANYA PULANG SENDIRIAN DAN DIGODAIN OM OM HUWAAAAA.."

Suho nangis histeris mengingat kejadian kemarin ada om-om yang tidak seberapa tampangnya itu menggodanya dan suho merasa ngeri. Coba kan kalo ada kai bisa pulang dengan aman udah gitu gratis lagi.

Kalian tau, chanyeol dan kyungsoo malah ikut menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Astaga joonmyeon kau tidak seharusnya begitu.

.

.

"aku punya salah ya sama kamu ni? Aku minta maaf" ucap joonmyeon di salah satu koridor menuju parkiran dengan jongin berjalan di depannya dengan membawa helm.

"kamu ga salah kok"

"kenapa kamu gini? Kenapa kamu jauhin aku? Kenapa kamu bersikap kayak kamu marah ke aku? Aku pasti salah kan?"

Kai menghela nafas lelah. Tidak, suho tidak salah sama sekali. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap suho yang sudah berwajahkan sendu.

"kamu terlalu baik buat di salahin.. aku cuma, kamu tahu kita 17 tahun bareng-bareng dan aku.." kai gatau apakah yang akan dikatakannya ini benar atau engga tapi mungkin ini cara yang tepat.

"…bosen. Aku bosen ho" ucap kai pelan .. hampir ga terdengar tapi suho bisa dengan itu. Suho membulatkan matanya kaget. Emang sih cuman kata 'bosen' tapi kenapa suho ngerasanya sakit banget?

"oh.. bosen ya? Atau sooyoung cemburu karena kita terlalu deket? Kamu suka dia kan? Kamu lagi deketin dia kan? Aku ngerti nini.. seharusnya kamu bilang kalo kamu jauhin aku karena lagi deketin sooyoung, jadi aku ga bingung kayak kemarin-kemarin, maafin aku.. mungkin aku bukan temen yang peka dan baik yang bisa ngertiin kamu.. maafin aku ya, nini"

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suho langsung lari kencang banget kayak atlit marathon setelah mengungkapkan itu dan justru itu membuat kai sakit. Iya sakit.. bodohnya dia bilang kalau dia bosen sama suho dan bikin _yeoja_ itu nangis. Iya nangis. Suho nangis tadi dan kai bisa lihat itu.

"eum.. _gwaenchanayo_ , _oppa_?" sooyoung alias joy yang baru datang terheran-heran lihat kai yang termenung berdiri di sana.

" _gwaencahana_ "balas kai singkat. "ayo pulang" kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dengan joy berada di belakangnya.

 _You're asking why I talk to you that way, like I'm always mad at you?_

Kai sudah berada di atas jok motornya dan menunggu joy untuk naik tapi pikirannya teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, ini pertama kalinya dia membuat suho menangis.

 _It's because I'm afraid that when we had a normal conversation, I might fall for you again._

"oppa aku sudah siap" ucap joy menyadarkan kai.

"ok, pegangan ya"

WUUUSHHH

Motor merah itu melaju kencang meninggalkan area sekolah. Kai semakin mengencangkan laju kendaraannya dan sooyoung semakin erat berpegangan. Kai harap angin kencang yang kini dia rasakan dapat membawa pergi penyesalan yang kini tengah bergumul di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Simply because I like you, but we're just friends._

 _Lastly, I'm hurting that much because I know you like someone else._

.

.

Suho menendang setiap kerikil yang ditemuinya di jalanan. Sialan, kim jongin sialan. Dia bilang dia bosen, wtf suho aja berusaha banget supaya ga bosen ngadepin tingkahnya yang kepedean dan mesum itu. ya tuhan sadarkan kai, buat dia menyesali perkataannya dan bersujud di hadapan suho sekarang, amen.

 _Aku rasa bukan karena kau kehilangan tumpangan gratis tapi lebih dari itu, kau menyukai kai kan? Ayolah mengaku saja.. gak dosa kok jatuh cinta sama sahabat sendiri_

"lalu menurutmu selama ini buat apa aku meneriakkan nama yifan _sunbaenim_ dan menguntitnya seperti orang gila kyung!" suho mendumal saat ucapan kyungsoo tadi siang sehabis dari kantin mengawang di kepalanya.

Suho terlalu asyik mendumal sampai dia tidak sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah toko pernah-pernik yang lucu. Tempat yang dulu sering dia singgahi bersama kai untuk sekedar melihat-lihat seraya menghabiskan _bubbletea_ yang mereka beli.

"tidak ada salahnya masuk kan?"

KLING

Bell berbunyi begitu suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Suara alunan kotak musik menyapa indera pendengaran suho dan hal itu menyenangkan. Suho pun berjalan menuju deretan kotak musik, ah dia hampir lupa sudah seminggu juga kotak musik yang dulu kai belikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tidak berfungsi.

"aku butuh yang baru.." suho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-mencari kotak musik dengan bentuk yang lucu.

BRUG

suho tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"o.. _jwesonghamnida_.." suho sudah membungkuk sampai sebuah suara yang dia amat kenal menyebutkan namanya.

"joonmyeon?"

Suho menengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya yang sendu tiba-tiba begitu bersinar. Demi neptunus dan api unggun yang ada di bikini bottom, mimpi apa suho semalam bisa bertemu dengan yifan di tempat seperti ini!

"o.. _sunbaenim_ , _mianhae_ aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap suho canggung. seperti biasa kris menyeringai.

" _gwaenchanayo_.. kau sendirian?"

suho menatap ke sekeliling.. ya dia sendirian, tanpa kai.

"ne.. aku sendirian"

"tumben.."

"hehe.. memangnya aneh ya kalau aku sendirian?"

Kris yang sedang melihat-lihat kotak musik diam sebentar kemudian menatap suho dari atas sampai bawah.

"sedikit.. biasanya bersama kai"

"oh itu.. si hitam itu sedang pdkt dengan seorang gadis jadi aku sendirian deh" yifan tersenyum mendengar ucapan suho dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu.

"oh ya _sunbaenim_ , sedang apa ke sini? Aku tidak tahu kalau _sunbaenim_ bisa ketempat seperti ini"

"kenapa memangnya? Aneh ya?"

"ga juga si.."

"aku sedang cari hadiah untuk seseorang.."

Suho terdiam.. pikirannya tentang yifan yang sedang berkencan diam-diam pun kembali mengiang.

"seseorang yang spesial ya?" Tanya suho hati-hati tapi kris hanya tersenyum. "ya.. dia pasti spesial, mau aku bantu? Biarpun begini seleraku cukup baik loh" ucap suho dengan senyuman getir.

"beneran?" Tanya yifan memastikan. Suho mengangguk yakin. "mohon bantuannya joonmyeon _nim_."

Mereka mulai berkeliling toko itu menjelajah berusaha menemukan benda yang pas untuk orang spesialnya kris. Kris menceritakan tentang bagaimana sifat orang spesial itu dan suho jadi membayangkan kira-kira bagaimana sosok orang yang beruntung itu. tapi kenapa yang muncul di bayangan suho adalah baekhyun?

"kurasa ini yang paling cocok" ucap suho menunjuk sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk seperti matahari. "katamu dia sosok yang cerah kan? Jadi aku pikir dia akan suka..sekalipun dia tidak suka pasti dia akan tetap suka karena _sunbaenim_ yang memberikannya" ucap suho.

"ya.. aku setuju, kalung ini cocok dengannya.. ah~ _gamnshahamnida_ suho _nim_ " ucap yifan berlaga sok formal.

"sama sama _sunbaenim_ , ah.. aku merasa aneh diperlakukan seperti ini" ucap suho dengan tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

"oh ya, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang?"

OH YES MAN!

Motor hitam milik kris berhenti tepat di pintu pagar rumah suho. Dan suho masih berdebar karena baru sajaa dia dibonceng oleh orang yang dia sukai.

"terima kasih _sunbaenim_ atas tumpangannya"suho sedikit membungkuk dan kris tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala joonmyeon.

"aku juga berterima kasih.. padamu aku pamit ya, sampaikan salam pada orang tuamu.. _annyeong_ "

Suho melambaikan tangannya ke arah motor kris begitu dia melaju. Saat hendak masuk suho menatap jendela di lantai 2 kediaman jongin dan dengan amat jelas suho lihat tirai yang menutupi jendela itu ditutup tiba-tiba. Dan suho pun menyeringai.

 _You better see that kim jongin, lihat aku pulang diantar siapa? Hoho.. aku juga bisa!_

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial. SIAL! ARRRGGHH!

Kenapa.. kenapa suho bisa diantar oleh yifan sih?!

Kai geram terhadap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa suho diantar yifan? Kalau begini terus kai malah merasa bodoh menjauhi suho. Tetap saja tak berefek pada _yeoja_ itu. kai menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

TOK

TOK

"oi! Jongin, makan malam sudah siap" minseok, kakaknya jongin menyembul lewat celah pintu kamar yang tidak terbuka sempurna.

"ya entar aku ke bawah"

Minseok heran, kenapa sih adiknya kelihatan aut-autan seperti itu. Belum lagi seminggu ini dia seperti menghindari joonmyeon.

"kamu lagi ada masalah sama joonmyeon? udah gede kok masih aja berantem sih jong? Minta maaf duluan lah" ucap minseok masih dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "atau kamu uring-uringan tadi _noona_ lihat joonmyeon dianter sama cowok ganteng, cemburu? Cie suka sama temen sendiri nih? Gapapa jong ga dosa!"

BLAM

Minseok menutup pintu kamar kai dengan tidak manusiawi sekali, kai saja sampai berjengit mendengar bunyinya, dasar _hulk_!

"iya emang ga dosa _noona_.. tapi apa jadinya kalau cuman aku yang suka tapi dia engga?" cicit jongin pelan takut ada yang mendengar.

"emangnya kamu udah pernah nyatain ke dia? Jangan sok tau! Nyatain aja belom, entar direbut orang lain baru tau!"

GUBRAK

Jongin langsung jatuh dari kasurnya, kok bisa kakanya dengar.

" _noona_ nguping ya?!" seru jongin.

"lagian kata kamu kamu lahir dengan pesona meluber masa iya joonmyeon gak suka?"

Beh.. minseok kata-katamu ituloh bikin jongin kicep.

.

.

Suho dalam perjalanannya menuju halte bus terdekat. Dia sudah sangat hafal kalau kai pagi ini akan menjemput joy daripada makan hati kan? Mending langsung jalan aja ke halte bus.

TIN

TIN

Suho menoleh dan di sampingnya sudah ada motor merah. Kayak kenal. Si pengendara membuka bagian kaca pelindung helmnya.

"ini aku myeon, ayuk naik buruan" oh itu kai. Suho seneng sih tapi.. ah harus jaga _image_ dong.

"ga. Makasih. Aku mau naik bus aja!" ucap suho dan langsung lari ke halte bus kayak atlit lari _sprint_. Cepet banget. Kai meringis, kayaknya suho ngambek.

Dia memacu motornya dan mengikuti suho. Menjaga laju kendaraannya agar bisa berjalan di samping suho.

"myeon, ngambek ya? Maafin aku dong" ucap kai.

"ga. Siapa yang kamu bilang ngambek? Bukan aku! Udah sana jemput joy!"

"maafin aku dong suho.. _please_ ya? Yuk naik berangkat bareng" kai mengulurkan tangannya tapi langsung ditepis sama suho dan sumpah kai kaget.

"kamu bilang kamu bosen kan? Yaudah sana! Gausah deket-deket, dan lagi ya.. aku capek lari gini kamu ajakin ngomong dah sana hush hush!"

Sumpah. Kai Cuma bisa diem di tempat. Kok bisa dia suka sama cewek oon kayak suho, siapa suruh lari? Kan kai nawarin tumpangan.

 _Duh myeon, kalau aku gak suka suka amat sama kamu udah aku rebus kamu!_

.

.

Joonmyeon dengan wajah kusut masuk ke dalam kelas nya. Lumayan juga lari tadi pas ada kai dan kyungsoo yang melihat suho kusut pun terheran-heran.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo begitu suho menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sebelahnya. Keliatan banget suho capek kayak habis dikejar sesuatu.

"dikejar-kejar om-om mesum lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"bukan lebih parah!" ucap suho tak kontrol emosi.

"apa yang lebih parah?"

"dikejar-kejar setan item mesum naek motor!"

 _Astagfirullah_.

Kyungsoo cuman bisa berucap, mengerikan juga pagi pagi sudah dikejar setan item mesum, naik motor lagi. Suho pasti capek banget.

"nih kamu minum dulu, aturan kamu lempar bawang putih ke setan itu"ucap kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan botol minumnya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh suho.

Suho memang lagi kesal sih tapi melihat kyungsoo yang dengan polos (atau mungkin oon) langsung mempercayai ucapan asalnya. Duh, suho bersyukur ternyata chanyeol belum menodai kepolosan dan kesucian kyungsoo. Padahal chanyeol dan kai itu sama mesumnya.

"kyung.. menurutmu, apa kai dan sooyoung cocok?" Tanya suho tiba-tiba serius.

"gatau.. kenapa? Cemburu?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"masa aku cemburu.. ga si, nanya aja"

"pasti kamu cemburu.. udah ngaku aja, aku kan bilang suka sama sahabat sendiri gak dosa ko" ucap kyungsoo.

Suho jadi malas ngomong, abis kyungsoo udah mojokin gini sih.

.

.

Bell sekolah udah berbunyi para murid siap siap buat pada pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tapi suho masih diam di kelasnya. Bahkan saat kyungsoo mengajaknya pulang bersama pun suho menolak. Entah kenapa dia ingin di sekolah lebih lama lagi.

Sudah 15 menit berdiam diri di kelas akhirnya suho pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kakinya melangkah melewati beberapa kelas, suho ada di kelas 2-1 tapi langkahnya berhenti di kelas 2-5, kelasnya kai. Ada 2 orang yang masih di sana. Suho diam diam mengintip dari celah jendela yang tirainya sedikit tersibak. Ternyata baekhyun.. dengan seorang yang jangkung dan berambut _blonde_..

Wu Yifan.

"ini apa?" Tanya baekhyun.

"buka saja" ucap yifan.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu melihat isinya, kalung dengan bandul seperti matahari yang waktu itu joonmyeon pilihkan.

"ini bagus banget _oppa_ " ucap baekhyun.

"ya aku tahu, kamu itu kayak bandulnya kamu itu cerah dan bersinar, aku mau kamu pake kalung ini dan selalu inget itu, kamu itu cerah dan kamu bersinar jadi kamu gak boleh sedih sedih, karena kalau kamu sedih bagaimana dengan aku? Because Byun baekhyun, _you know, you're my only sunshine, I love you_ "

GREP

Yifan meluk baekhyun erat.

Dan seketika air mata meluncur begitu saja dari manik mata suho. Dia bahkan jadi linglung seketika habis lihat sepotong adegan drama di kelas ini. Joonmyeon merasa pusing dan lututnya lemas.

 _Kamu harus cepat pulang joonmyeon_. ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan joonmyeon pun memtuskan untuk berlari.

.

.

Kai tengah bersiul berusaha membunuh kebosanannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu suho, kata kyungsoo suho belum pulang jadi dia pun menunggu gadis itu di sini, di podium di lapangan seraya memeprhatikan kalau saja tiba tiba _yeoja_ itu muncul.

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Kai berubah menjadi cerah saat dia melihat suho. Dan dia pun bersiap berdiri di tengah karena suho sendang berada dalam _mode_ lari _sprint_ untuk menghadang gadis itu. pasti dia mau kabur lagi.

Kai sudah percaya diri berdiri di tengah tengah lintasan suho. Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. tapi kok suho gak mengurangi kecepatannya nya. Suho hampir sampai dan…

GREP

Kai menahan pergelangan gadis itu ketika suho melewatinya dan gadis itu terhenti.

"kamu gabisa kabur sekarang!" kai berucap sok keren dan menarik suho ke hadapannya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya kai begitu dia melihat wajah suho yang sudah merah sembab.

"loh kok nangis?" Tanya kai panik. Suho tidak menjawab apapun dan langsung memeluk kai erat.

Suho merasa _de javu_. Dulu waktu dia patah hati sama yixing, kai juga menjadi cowok yang memeluknya. Nini memang baik.

" _uljimayo_.." kai memeluk suho dan mengeratkannya. Mengucapkan kata penenang yang dulu juga dia ucapkan ketika suho menangis karena yixing. kai benci keadaannya seperti ini. Kadang dia merasa hanya seperti _teddy bear_ pribadi milik suho dimana akan suho peluk erat ketika dunia menyakitinya. Hanya seperti itu, padahal kai yakin dia bisa jadi pria untuk suho bersandar. Selamanya, dalam keadaan apapun. Ingin sekali kai mengatakan kepada suho untuk berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri, berhenti jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan lihatlah kai.. _because I can love you more than this, myeon._

 _Myeon, please don't be in love with someone else anymore.. Please don't wait for someone else anymore. Please look at me, I love you kim joonmyeon._

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian sore yang pahit itu. suho menjadi pendiam dan masih menghindari kai.

"chanyeol bilang padaku, kai mengadu padanya kalau kau menjauhinya sebenarnya ada apa? Kemarin taemin bilang dia lihat kau dan kai berpelukan tapi kenapa kau menghindarinya sekarang?" Tanya kyungsoo pada mayat hidup di sampingnya. Suho tak menjawab.

Yah seminggu ini sekolah heboh sejak pagi di hari senin dimana pageran Wu, alias ketua basket yang tampan nya sangat kurang ajar, Wu Yifan, ketahuan membonceng Byun Baekhyun si angsa cantik dari kelas 2-5. Dan hal itu jelas banget kalau mereka berdua berkencan. Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau joonmyeon patah hati mendengar berita itu, dan alasan suho memeluk kai, karena dia patah hati.

"Kau tahu joon _, every girl has that one guy she goes back to, heartbreak after heartbreak, and no body knows why, not even her. And she just can't let go._ Kamu mungkin akan menyangkal ini, dan bilang aku sok tau tapi apa kamu sadar, kamu selalu kembali ke jongin, dia selalu jadi perlindungan kamu, kamu uring-uringan ketika dia dekat sama gadis lain, dia itu pelabuhan.. atau rumah yang tak bisa kamu tinggalkan, jadi, kenapa kamu terus menyangkal kamu cuma sahabat sama dia, kamu bukannya ga tau kenapa kamu gabisa lepasin dia, kamu cuma gak sadar kalau kamu suka sama dia dan kamu ingin selalu kembali sama dia"

"kita cuma sahabat.." suho bersuara.

" _but just friends don't look at each other like that_.. kamu suka dia, dan aku yakin dia suka juga sama kamu"ucap kyungsoo meninggalkan joonmyeon untuk berpikir.

"ohya menurutku.. perasaan kamu ke yifan _sunbaenim_ hanya rasa kagum.. dan yang membuatmu seperti ini bukan karena kamu patah hati, kamu cuma baru sadar kalau jongin bener-bener berharga buat kamu"

.

.

Ini malam minggu dan suho rasanya hampir mati kebosanan karena dia tidak melakukan apa apa. Sejak sore tadi dia lihat jongin sudah keluar dengan motornya, mungkin menjemput joy, pikir joonmyeon. Ditengah umpatan kekesalannya _bell_ pintu suho berbunyi dengan antusias dia lari menuju pintu dan membukanya, _well_ , kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

"ayah ibumu belum balik?" Tanya kyungsoo menyerobot masuk begitu pun dengan chanyeol.

"belum.."

"jalan-jalan yuk myeon lihat kembang api di sungai han" ajak kyungsoo.

"engga ah nanti aku cuma jadi obat nyamuk kalian lagi"tolak suho.

"engga akan koo.. yuk lah, sekalian nanti chanyeol traktir _ice cream_ , emang kamu ga bosen di rumah sendirian udah kayak jomblones" kyungsoo menggaet tangan suho mencoba merayu temannya yang kepala batu itu.

Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya suho setuju dan meminta waktu untuk berganti pakaian dan kedua pasangan itu pun mengerling ke arah masing masing.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya suho pun masuk ke mobil chanyeol dan mereka pun berangkat. Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka sampai di lokasi pesta kembang api yang kyungsoo katakan. Tapi kenapa sepi banget.

"kok sepi banget si?" Tanya suho.

"belum pada datang kali.." ucap kyungsoo.

"joon, disini dulu ya tempatin buat 3 orang aku mau beli ice cream yang aku janjiin sama kamu oke? Yuk kyung"

Belum suho bilang iya pasangan aneh itu sudah ngacir dan otomatis suho harus menunggu di sana sendirian dan sepi banget. Bahkan suho bisa dengan suara angin berhembus da nyamuk –nyamuk berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Chankyung sialan, umpatnya.

10 menit berlalu..

15 menit berlalu…

Sampai 30 menit berlalu..

Chankyung sialan mereka beli _ice cream_ nya dimana si? Di Incheon? Apa dimana kenapa lama sekali.

Suho sudah beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

"seharusnya aku tak percaya begitu saja pada mereka!" dengusnya, masa sedari tadi tak ada yang datang satu orang pun! Menyebalkan.

Baru saja suho hendak melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi, matanya disalukan oleh nyala lampu hias aneka warna di sekelilingnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada kai di sana dengan membawa _teddy bear_ berwarna putih yang sangat besar. di dada boneka itu tersemat tulisan, " **be mine** ".

"kai..?"

Dengan senyuman mempesonanya, kai berjalan menghampiri suho yang tengah terkaget-kaget.

"ya.. ini aku? Apa kau bisa melihat aku? Aku harap lampu-lampu ini dapat membuat diriku sedikit terlihat" ucap kai dengan tawa kecil dan suho pun ikut tertawa.

"ya.. berterima kasihlah pada lampu-lampu itu, dia membuat dirimu terlihat"

Hening.

"eum.. joonmyeon, maafkan aku waktu itu aku bilang aku bosan denganmu.. kau tahu aku berbohong sungguh, kau terlalu apa ya.. aku harus mengatakan apa? Pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu!"

Dan suho menangis begitu saja.

"kau menangis?"

"tidak.. aku senang aku pikir kau serius bosan denganku.." suara suho bergetar.

"tidak.. bagaimana bisa bosan, suho.. myeonie.. joonmyeon... kim joonmyeon.. selama ini aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku karena aku menjauhi dirimu, aku .. aku terlalu takut pada perasaanku sendiri tapi _noona_ ku bilang, jatuh cinta sama teman sendiri itu gak dosa.. jadi yaa.."

Kai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu itu.

"kim joonmyeon, _somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid litte fights and all our jokes, I fell in love.. with you, my bestfriend_ "

Suho terdiam dengan pernyataan kai.

"kenapa aku menjauhimu.. bersikap seolah-olah aku marah padamu itu karena aku takut akan merusak persahabatan kita juga karena aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain, _and it freaks me out_! Tapi aku sadar.. aku berlaku bodoh karena mencoba menjauhimu sedangkan kau adalah gravitasi yang selalu mampu menarikku kembali.. _so_ , suho, myeonie, joonmyeon, kim joonmyeon, teman terbaikku, sahabat 17 tahunku.. _Would you be mine_?"kai mengulurkan boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, berharap-harap cemas akan reaksi dan jawaban yang suho berikan.

"kau tahu nini, kyungsoo juga bilang kalau jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri itu gak dosa.. _so_.. _yes_! _I would_!"ucap suho seraya mengambil boneka beruang besar itu dan memeluknya.

DEG

DEG

DUAR!

Rasanya ada ribuan bahkan jutaan kupu kupu dalam diri kai yang siap meledakkannya karena rasa bahagia yang begitu besar.

" _SHE SAID YES!_ "kai berseru histeris dan berlari mengelilingi joonmyeon seraya meloncat-loncat seperti atlit loncat tinggi.

"hey _stop_ ! kayak cacing kepanasan gitu nini!"

Kai menghentikan euforianya dan menghampiri joonmyeon yang asik membelai bulu halus _teddy bear_ putihnya.

"namanya nini.." ucap suho dengans senyuman manis. Kai menempatkan tangannya di kedua bahu suho dan menatap suho lamat. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Kai.

"myeon, _I love you_ " kai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.. hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi menuju bibir pink itu.. sedikit lagi kai..

PROK PROK PROK

"whooaa sudah mau ciuman saja" itu chanyeol dan kyungsoo dengan 4 _cone ice cream_ di tangan.

Kai sudah sebal sekali menganggu waktu romantis saja.

"KURANG AJAR KAU PARK CHANYEOL.. MENGGANGGU SAJAA!"

"HYAAA KYUNGIEE TOLONG AKUU"

Suho dan kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kai dan chanyeol. 2 gadis itu duduk seraya melumat _ice cream_ mereka, mungkin menonton aksi tom and jerry live adalah ide paling bagus untuk malam ini.

 **~THE END~**

Maafkan aku bukan nya update **DIMY** malah bikin cerita baru, salahin KAIHO banyak momentnya di konser kemarin..

Maafin young /..\


End file.
